1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to computer memory and more specifically to removable hard disk cartridges and disk drives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The popularity of personal computers is, in part, fueled by the ever decreasing costs of such systems. The component manufacturers which supply parts to the personal computer manufacturers are under increasing pressure to reduce their costs to keep up with the ever shrinking profit margins. The hard disk memory, such as fixed disk and removable disk, in a personal computer system represents a major cost included in such systems.
The manufacturers of hard disk drives have therefore been exploring ways to reduce their costs. A principal part of the cost of fabricating a hard disk drive, and/or removable cartridge, is the machining and assembly costs involved. When unit costs were much higher, the machining of various critical parts for hard disk memories seemed insignificant. Now, machining of metal parts represents a significant cost in disk drive and cartridge manufacturing.
Less expensive components and manufacturing methods are therefor critical to competitors in the personal computer and hard disk drive industries.